


Enchanted Hits

by DanieXJ



Series: Lion and Mouse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sort of an epilogue to that story. A little bit of hockey and a little bit of a movie viewing. Both Swan Queen as well as Ruby/Phelan (my Big Bad Wolf original character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted Hits

“Ruby, I--”

Ruby covered Phelan’s mouth with her hand. “The Doctors said you should rest, not strain yourself. No funny business and you have to watch the movie I choose.”

Phelan sighed, “It’s gonna be a chick flick.”

“Woolf.”

Phelan sat still on the couch as Ruby stood and put a DVD in the player. “You can call me Phelan you know.”

Ruby came back over and shoved Phelan to one side, sat, then pulled Phelan back so that she lay against Ruby. “Why? Thought you liked the nickname.”

Phelan shook her head, “Yeah-- whatever. So, what are we watching.”

“Enchanted.”

Phelan looked upside down at Ruby, “I think that’s considered cruel and unusual punishment.”

“You’ve seen it?”

“Nope, but it sounds really girly.”

Ruby gave Phelan a shove in the arm. “Good thing you’re a girl then.”

Phelan smiled up at Ruby, “Oh, I’m a girl?”

Ruby kissed Phelan, “I wouldn’t love you if you weren’t. Now, shush-- we’re watching this whether you like it or not--”

oOOOOo

“Henry.”

Henry looked all around the TD Garden, over and over until his Mom put a hand on his shoulder. “Take a breath Henry.”

Henry looked up at Regina, “Sorry.”

Regina smiled, “It’s--”

“Three...”

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma who had interjected the number helpfully, “I know. It’s three periods Henry. Pace yourself.”

Henry nodded. “Okay. Emma, who’s your favorite?”

Emma looked down at the ice where the guys in black and gold were skating, warming up. “Ah... how can I choose. Chara.”

Henry smiled, “Chara’s awesome, he’s the All Star Captain too you know. Aw man, look, it’s Rask, and Sequin.”

Regina looked over Henry’s head, “So, Emma-- which one is Chara again?”

Emma stuck out her tongue at the Mayor and changed the subject, “So, how do you like the real world.”

“We got cable, the mail, we weren’t cut off from the world, just couldn’t leave Storybrooke.” Regina paused, “But--” She looked down at Henry and back to Emma. “I’m glad that I’m here.”

Emma rested her hand against Henry’s back and Regina put her own hand over the blonde’s.

oOOOOo

As the ‘everyone sings even thought they don’t actually know the words’ scene wound down Phelan pressed the stop button on the remote. Ruby looked down, “What are you...”

“I need to stand.”

“Look, if you don’t want...”

Phelan cut Ruby off again, “I liked the part where the Prince got run over by 

“Ruby-- I-- I need to get up.”

Ruby paused the movie. “Woolf, you’re supposed to res--”

Phelan cut Ruby off, “I’m getting a cramp. Ruby, I’m not going to do a dance with roaches and bluebirds, just stand a little.”

Ruby stood first and put a hand out. Phelan stared at it and sighed, “Is it gonna be like this forever now?”

Ruby frowned, her hand dropping to the side, “You want me to leave?”

“No.”

But Ruby started to leave the living room anyway. Phelan winced as she stood and hobbled over to Ruby. “Stop, stop Rubes-- I’m in pain, you can’t take anything I say now with any--”

“No. You stop.” Ruby turned on Phelan. “I love you.”

Phelan shook her head, “You love the fact that I give your grandmother heart burn.”

Ruby’s usually happy countenance turned sour, “So, you get to love me, but I’m just a slut?”

“Ruby--”

Ruby poked Phelan in the chest, “I love you Phelan Conor. Like-- like any of the sappy romantic crap that’s been written and acted ever. Like-- like Olivia and Viola.”

Phelan kept a straight face for a moment before she pulled Ruby to her and spoke, “Rubes, did you finish that play?”

Ruby frowned, “Twelfth Night? No.”

Phelan smiled, “Never finish it Rubes-- it’ll only depress you.” Phelan sighed and rested her forehead against Ruby’s. “I’m sorry. I’m the Big Bad Wolf. I huff and I puff and I eat grandmothers and screw up lives. I love you more than-- anything in this world.”

Ruby gave Phelan and kiss and poked her in the bandage. “You’ve stood for long enough. Time to get back to the movie.”

Phelan groaned as Ruby helped her back to the couch. “Yay.”

Ruby pushed Phelan down. “You’re not getting out of it--”

Phelan sighed and lay down along the length of the couch. “Okay, okay.” Ruby frowned, “What are you doing?”

Phelan pulled Ruby back until they were in the opposite position that they’d been in before. “This is more comfortable. Ruby. I’m fine, I promise. The Doc wouldn’t have let me go if I were going to die. I’m taking it easy and later tonight I’ll go for a run and--”

“As-- as a wolf?”

Phelan shrugged, “Seems to help speed along the healing. After you lea--”

Ruby turned on her side, “Please. Let me stay.”

“That’s not--”

“A part of you? I love every part of you, even the ones that piss me off, or the ones that sorta scare me just a bit.”

Phelan brushed her fingers along Ruby’s cheek and kissed her, then gripped Ruby around the waist, “Let’s watch the rest of this Amy Adams love fest.”

oOOOOo

Regina stared up at the sky, then down at the snow covered sidewalk. “It’s snowed... all day. We’re never going to get out of here.”

Henry didn’t seem to notice the snow or Regina’s frown. “Chara was awesome, and Rask-- aw man. Mom, can I play, pleeeese?”

“No.”

Henry looked over at Emma, who held her hands away from her body. “No way kiddo. Chocolate, Hot Dogs, Pizza, bad food of any kind. Even unfortunate toys and such. Not dangerous sports though. Ah-- if you don’t want to try the drive home. I still have my apartment.”

Regina’s eyebrows raised at that and Emma threw a look at her. “Is it close?”

Emma threw ahand out, “This isn’t Maine, everything’s close.”

Henry took a hold of Regina’s hand and Emma’s. “Do you still have juice?”

“Ah, we will have to do just a bit of shopping if we want food. But, I know just the place.”

oOOOOo

Regina and Emma watched as Henry sat at the kitchen counter and ate his desert. “Do you think he even cares that the Bruins lost today?”

Emma shook her head, “Nah, not yet. Maybe in a year he might. He just wanted to see his sports heroes in person.”

Regina shook her head, “But you think I should let him play.”

“No.”

It seemed like Regina was going to say something else, but didn’t get to as Henry jumped from the chair. “Done. Um-- where should I sleep?”

Emma ruffled his hair, “I’ll get you set up. I happen to have a pull out just for-- well, not this situation exactly, but it’ll still work. C’mon.”

Henry pulled at Regina’s hand and she bent down. Henry gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Night Mom. Thank you for the game and stuff. It was really, really fun.”

Regina got down on one knee and gave Henry a hug, “I love you.”

Henry gave Regina a squeeze, “Love you too Mom.” Then pulled at Emma’s hand.

As Emma got Henry set up with somewhere to sleep Regina walked from one side of the apartment to the other, looking around. She looked up when Emma came back in, “He’s asleep?”

Emma chuckled, “He’s in a horizontal position, sleep-- it’ll probably be more like excitement induced unconsciousness.”

“It’s not a bad apartment.”

Emma shook her head, “It’s a dump, it was a place to sleep, sometimes. Also, it hasn’t been cleaned in... but, you’ll recall, I didn’t anticipate staying in Storybrooke, thought I’d be back after I dropped off your son.”

Regina pursed her lips, her arms crossed over her chest, “And now?”

Emma smiled, “I didn’t renew my lease. I was going to come down here next weekend to move out. I guess that Mary Margaret’s stuck with me.”

Regina uncrossed her arms and put them around Emma’s neck, “For now?”

Emma smiled, “You’d let a lowly peasant live in your castle?”

“I don’t...”

Emma kissed Regina silent, and when they parted neither moved away. “I lied. I do think tha tyou should let him play hockey. Everyone gets hurt. Some more than others. And sometimes, we don’t get the perfect happy ending. Wouldn’t you rather have his pain be physical? That pain can be easily cured most of the time.”

“Unlike my pain?”

Emma unbuttoned Regina’s top button, “Oh no, yours is even more curable. Ever day,” she unbuttoned another button, “I’ll tell you that I love you-- that I’m your happy ending, and that you’ll never be alone again unless you want to be.” Emma undid another button.

oOOOOo

As the credits finished Ruby silently got up and ejected the disc, snapping it back in its place in the case. When she turned Phelan was there. She threw the audio remote onto the couch and held out her hand. The music playing was soft. “Phelan you--”

She gave a half a bow, “I’m asking you to dance Miss Ruby.”

Ruby frowned as the music got louder. “This is from 2001. With the pen, and the Velcro slippers, and, and the docking maneuvers.” She stared down at Phelan’s hand for one more measure, then took it and was surprised when Phelan fell in time with the beat, and they were nearly waltzing around Phelan’s small living room.

It wasn’t pretty, they kept bumping into the table and sofa, and that got them off beat, and before long, definitely before the end of the song they were laughing. Just as the end of the waltz started Phelan tripped and they both went sprawling on the sofa, managing to hit the remote and turn the volume up to twenty or thirty.

They both scrambled for the remote and Ruby managed to stop the song. Laughing the whole time. She laid her head against Phelan’s shoulder. “Sorry I made you watch the movie. I just...”

“I’ve always seen myself more as a Beast than McDreamy.”

“You can dance.”

Phelan closed her eyes, “Yeah, well, when you can leave the town and no one else can, it’s easy to slip out and get some lessons. We’ve been here a long, long time you know.”

Ruby sat up, “We should leave.”

“But, your grandm--”

Ruby waved a hand, “Not forever, just for... here everyone knows our business, and, and I want to see the world. This world. At some point Mayor Mills’ll probably turn us all to frogs, or take us all back to the Fairy Tale lands, or whatever, but, before that happens, I want to see the US. All of it.”

Phelan smiled, “All of it?”

“Yeah.” Ruby finally met Phelan’s eyes, “Will you come with me Phelan?”

“Always.”

Ruby let Phelan go. “Okay, so... are you going to go heal, or what?”

Phelan smiled, “Wanna come with. See if you can keep up?”

“Oh...” Ruby put a hand on her hip, “I can keep up with you any day.”


End file.
